vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Father (KND)
|-|Human Form= |-|Dragon Form= Summary Father was the main antagonist of Cartoon Network's Codename: Kids Next Door. He was a paternal figure who was an ultimate figure of authority, leader of the Delightful Children From Down the Lane, and the archenemy against the KND organization. His ultimate goal was to destroy the Kids Next Door so that adults could rule the world unopposed. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | At least 5-C Name: Father, Benedic Wigglestein Uno Jr Origin: Codename: Kids Next Door Gender: Male Age: In his 40´s Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Breath Attack, Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Flight, Duplication, Darkness Manipulation, Age Manipulation and limited Transmutation (With technology), Resistance to Fire and Extreme Heat (Can heat areas around himself to the point where hallways are melted to no ill effect to himself. Regularly surrounds himself in his own fire) Attack Potency: City Block level+ (Destroyed a small dam and instantly burnt down a portion of a forest. His fires are hot enough to melt the KND's weapons and an entire corridor. Burned a massive hole through the Delightful Children's Cake and an orbiting ship) | At least Moon level '(Made a huge crater with his fire breath, penetrated the planet and went to outer space) 'Speed: Superhuman (Can move much faster than a dog can run) | Unknown. At least Superhuman movement speed with Relativistic attack speed (His fire breath can penetrate the Earth to outer space this fast) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can send a bear flying off of his back and rip off car doors) | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, likely City Block Class+ | Unknown Durability: City Block level+ (Immediately got back up after having his fires reflected back at him. Is often in the epicenter of his own attacks) | Unknown. Possibly Moon level Stamina: Very high. Hasn't exterted himself to the point of exhaustion in any of his battles, only when his weaknesses are used against him Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with fire manipulation. Planetary as a dragon. Standard Equipment: A pipe Intelligence: Above Average. Able to develop and utilize relatively advanced technology and is far more competent than The Delightful Children from Down the Lane, who regularly do battle with the Sector V of the KND Weaknesses: He is prone to anger and is vulnerable to cold temperatures and broccoli. Key: Human Form | Dragon Form Others Notable Victories: Enji Todoroki (My Hero Academia) Enji's Profile (Note: Base Father was used, Speed was Equalized) Bokim Stormera (Kayos Gaiden) Bokim's Profile (Note: Base Father and 10% Bokim was used, Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: The Hunter (Monster Hunter) The Hunter's Profile (Note: Base Father and Low-Rank Hunter were used. Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Dragons Category:Male Characters Category:Codename: KND Category:Shapeshifters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Sociopaths Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Duplication Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Age Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Pipe Users